


Ride It

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Song fic, Song: Ride It (Regard), Upjas, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: The girls enjoy a night out...
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> These characters, nor the song lyrics heavily used throughout the fic belong to me, obviously. Hope you enjoy, regardless.

The bass of the music vibrated through her whole body, Hailey could faintly taste the burn of the tequila Vanessa had convinced her to drink. The room was blurry and in the crush of bodies all she could feel was her girlfriend. Her hands, her lips, her body.

_ Ride it, Ride it (touch my soul) _

Vanessa bounced to the music, hungry hands pulling Hailey in closer, not that she minded. In fact, she loved it. The brunette tasted sweetly of hookah when they shared a heated kiss. The hot plunge of Vanessa’s tongue in her mouth, the wet scrape of Hailey’s teeth against her neck. Vanessa howled out into the air, the sound fizzling out like a drop in the ocean beneath the pulse of the music.

_ (Ride it, Ride it) Let me feel you _

One hand held Hailey’s hair back, clutching at the back of her head, as her hips followed the addicting grind of Vanessa’s. Her skin was damp with sweat and heat pulsed between her legs as she let her girlfriend guide her deeper into the sea of swaying forms.

_ (Ride it) From head to toe _

Hailey was hypnotized by the mouthwatering gyrating motion of her lover’s hips, the grind of her ass in the  _ tight  _ dress. The music was loud, but that didn’t keep her from hearing the needy moan that fell from Vanessa’s lips.

_ (Ride it) Turn the lights down low _

Her hand pushing between the brunette’s thighs, hiking up her dress in the darkness. Vanessa’s head lolled back against her shoulder, mouth hanging open, silhouetted in a rainbow of light. Hailey could taste the faint saltiness of her sweat, when she kissed Vanessa’s neck, paired marvelously with the tequila on her tongue.

_ (Ride it, Ride it) touch my soul _

Hailey’s hand slid down, feeling the warmth of Vanessa’s core beneath her palm. She could feel the brunette shudder against her, leaning into the hand between her legs as Hailey’s fingers traced teasingly over her lover’s pussy lips. She watched in unadulterated desire as Vanessa bit her lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Over the bass and thump of bodies no one would hear her.

_ But this time I need to feel you _

Plunging in without warning, the shocked moan that fell from Vanessa’s lips was swallowed up by the sound around them, disappearing into nothingness, but Hailey heard it...and she needed more.

_ (Ride it) When we’re all alone _

Rocking her fingers into Vanessa’s tight heat, Hailey smothered a grin against her neck, teeth catching against the skin. The brunette spread her legs wider now, pretending to keep dancing as she ground her perky ass against Hailey’s crotch. 

_ (Ride it) Just lose control _

Hailey smiled as Vanessa’s eyes fell shut, brows creased in concentration as the blonde continued to pump her fingers into Vanessa’s tight heat without reservation. Hailey marveled at the slickness that coated her fingers, each harsh clap of their skin meeting followed the beat of the music.

_ (Ride it, Ride it) touch my soul _

Vanessa was nearly limp in Hailey’s arms, malleable and soft, bottom lip trembling as her release inched closer and closer. Hailey grinned as she fucked her in earnest, three fingers plunging into her sopping cunt, drawing weak desperate whines from her girlfriend. Her slick dripped down the back of Hailey’s hand, god, she was so embarrassingly wet and Hailey  _ loved  _ it. Nothing provided quite the rush of dopamine that fucking her girlfriend into a boneless mess did. Vanessa was struggling to catch her breath, whispering words Hailey couldn’t hope to hear, a desperate hand squeezed the wrist between her legs. The blonde insisted on crooking her fingers with each thrust into her girlfriend’s sex, stroking cruelly over that litte rough patch that made the brunette keen like a bitch in heat.

_ (Ride it, Ride it) Let me feel you -  _

“Oh fuck!” Vanessa gasped, thrashing violently against the hand between her legs. She became dead weight that Hailey was happy to support. The brunette twitched belatedly as Hailey teasingly stroked her saturated fingers up and down the seam of her pussy. Hailey smothered a laugh against Vanessa’s neck, allowing the brunette to lead her elsewhere.

Hailey quirked an interested brow as Vanessa had steered them to the bathroom, throwing her arms around Hailey’s neck as she lunged in for a sloppy kiss. The two stumbled into a stall, giggling as they held each other. Vanessa kissed her way across the defined edge of Hailey’s jaw, earning an appreciative purr from the blonde. Hailey watched as Vaness sank down to her knees, a glowing grin on her face as she began the battle with Hailey’s belt.

“It’s your turn.”

They often got the question, “what do cops in Chicago even do when crime sleeps?” The answer was always simple for them… “each other”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing I whipped up, because I really wanted to post something today. I do have a work more in line with my average word length coming.


End file.
